Enhancements in mobile wireless communication will continue to push power and thermal boundaries of mobile devices. One challenge in power management includes power delivery in the presence of high power use cases (e.g., elevated processing resources needed or camera flash) as well as high frequency switching times between uplink transmission and downlink reception (e.g. UL/DL slot structure of 5G). Some mobile devices may include thermal management or throttling processes that monitor temperature sensors on chip and trigger throttling measures or notify a radio base station about thermal issues. However, such throttling processes may be reactive rather than proactive, which may lead to brownouts (e.g., an unexpected device shutdown due to supply voltage drops from sudden increased power consumption in the device). In addition, the on-chip temperature sensors may consume important chip space that could be used for other purposes (e.g., to include additional processing resources) or removed from a chip design (e.g., to reduce the device's physical footprint). These issues will become a major challenge for new designs, such as 5G mmWave technologies, that further increase demand on peak power delivery.